


Gravity hold onto me

by red_glitter_reaper



Series: Shorter and Eijis adventures [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Shorter and Eiji adventure, Ash is mentioned, Banana Fish has taken over my life and I don't care, Cutesy, I Ship It, I need more Shorter and Eiji, M/M, Randomness, Reviews, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Shorter and Eiji go on a date....Well Eiji doesn't realize it's a date....What is to come of this adventure.(Want more Shorter and Eiji? Let me know. Thank you!)





	Gravity hold onto me

Shorter showed up at Eiji's it was around noon, he was excited to be spending the day with Eiji. He was excited for their first date. After all they have been friends for over a year, and Shorter finally confessed his feelings to him a little over a month ago. This time he wasn't going to be shattering his window to let him know he was there. He rapidly knocked on the door. When Eiji answered the door, he took him into a tight hug. 

"what do you feel like doing today?"

"Whatever you want, I'm up for anything. You look different today?"

Shorter ran his hand through his mohawk, " I flattened it down some, also decided not to wear my sunglasses."

"Oh that's it. I like it, Why don't you show me around some. All I have really seen with Ash is the library. That's getting kind of boring."

"Okay! I can do that," He slung his arm around his neck and smiled. 

He was showing him around, Eiji pointed at a ferry, "What's that? We don't have those back home."

"It's a ferry...a boat that takes you to other areas."

"That's really neat, I have been thinking of moving here. I really like it."

"You were thinking of going back home?"

"Well eventually, but maybe not."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I am your boyfriend am I not?" Shorter was starting to get a bit emotional, Eiji let out a snicker.

"I am messing with you," He reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Just so you know I would have pushed you off the ferry"

They started laughing, there was a small rumbled of thunder. They looked around and it suddenly started pouring, Shorter took his hand and started running. He stopped, and pulled his hand away and grabbed at Shorter and took him into a deep passionate kiss. Eiji smiled against the kiss, they took a moment gazing in each others eyes. Taking the moment in. They started running towards a building he stopped Shorter and jumped on his back. Shorter let out a laugh, they ran into the bar to escape the rain, Eiji got down and kissed him again. He pushed his purple hair away from his eyes, he ran his fingers down his cheek. Shorter held his hand, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. They waited for the rain storm to pass, they wandered back onto the street. Shorter held onto Eijis hand tightly. Taking a moment to admire each other. Eiji was amazed at how much his life has changed and now having a amazing boyfriend, he blushed a bit looking at Shorter, this was his boyfriend. Shorter gave him a funny look.

"Everything okay?"

"Can I confess something to you?"

"What's up?"

"You're my first boyfriend"

"Oh? Did you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, you are my first relationship. I didn't have a lot of friends, and people weren't interested in me."

Shorter blushed,"Well I am honored to be your first relationship."


End file.
